Elanora
by imadethiswheniwas11stopjudging
Summary: What if Bones and Booth had lied to Sweets and had that one night stand? Warning: The beginning of this story is insanely dramatic!
1. The Dramatic Beginning

**Okay, the beginning of this story is extremely dramatic. As in extreme to the millionth power. Feel free to raise you eyebrows while reading this (I know I would). But it gets normal, well, my version of normal, which isn't all that normal, but still. Here you go. (:**

Brennan and Booth had lied, to begin with. Lied to Sweets, lied to each other, and lied to themselves. When asked by Sweets how long theaffair lasted, they had denied it, and made up a cover story of her jumping into a taxi and leaving him, due to the tequila. It was quite the opposite, actually. The tequila had been a factor in their uncharacteristic one night stand.

Brennan had gotten pregnant from this. This was the reason why she railed against Booth and told him that she would never work with him again. She never told Booth about the baby. Instead, she took a year off work, claiming to be at a dig in Guatemala. She delivered the baby with a depressed midwife, neither seeming happy about having to go through with this. But Brennan's emotions changed once they let her hold the baby girl. She had never experienced such joy in her entire life. She named her Elanora, having liked the turn of the century name. Then Elanora's heart rate dropped, and she was taken into surgery.

Several hours later, Brennan was alerted by the same, depressed midwife, that the baby had died. Brennan, dealing with the grief of this, hopped on a plane to Guatemala and searched the area for actual anthropological digs there. The midwife committed suicide by jumping off of a bridge and falling to her death. The pain from this beautiful baby's unexpected death, combined with the pain from the recent death of her fiancée, had been too much for her to handle.

Unfortunately, Elanora had only appeared to be dead, due to an amazingly low heart rate, and with one doctor's seemingly hopeless last resort of using electric shock therapy, her heart rate revived. Brennan couldn't be contacted due to the fact that her papers had been accidentally put in the now dead midwife's back pocket. So Elanora entered the care of the Washington D.C. foster system.

* * *

"Hey Ella, you coming?" yelled Margaret from the bottom of the stairs.

"One second!" Elanora yelled back, pulling her pants over her tie-dyed socks and fastening a piece of tribal jewelry around her neck. She was excited. Today she was going to be adopted. Well, sort of. The couple wanted to meet her, but it was a possibility that they were going to adopt her. And sometimes you just have to rely on possibilities.

**Oh, and the couple? Yeah, they work at the Jeffersonian. You're welcome. (;**

**-Charlie**


	2. The Surprising Second Chapter

**Disclaimer: Unless Hart Hanson has been secretly been writing fan fiction, I do not own Bones, along with everyone else on this site. Don't rub it in.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And for those of you who didn't, the cookie monster's gonna eat you. ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has played a dead body on a tv show- thanks for pretending to be dead for our amusement**

As Elanora looked up, she studied the two people entering the meeting room and picked up tidbits from their conversation. The woman worked at the Jeffersonian Institution, she wasn't sure about the man, and they were finishing a conversation about a crime that had recently been committed. When they entered the room, the woman gasped at the sight of Elanora.

"What? What is it?" The man asked frantically, trying to figure out what had shocked his wife.

Ella shrinked into the meeting room's couch, trying to make her seven year old body as small as possible. This had not been how she had expected to meet her potential adoptive parents.

"What…What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Ella…Elanora," She stumbled, her eyes full of fright. "What's yours?"

But instead of answering her, the woman grinned and yelled "I knew it!" then said,

"Sorry, I need to go make a phone call," and ran into the hallway.

The man sat down in a chair next to Ella's couch.

"Do you know what that was about?" she asked him while she studied his curly beard.

"I have no idea."

* * *

The man introduced himself and his wife, and he and Ella made quick small talk. "Why do you have a medical bracelet?" the newly identified Dr. Jack Hodgins asked her. Ella hesitated. This dumb bracelet on her left hand was the reason why so many families had not adopted her. Why all of her foster parents had found her to be too much of a hassle. Why she had to go to the hospital all the time. But mainly, why she didn't have a mother. She had recently been told the story, having finally been deemed old enough. She had also been told that Elanora had been the name her mother had chosen for her, and how when the state had to fill out her birth certificate, a young nurse had run all the way to city hall because she had remembered walking by the doorway of Ella's mother's room, and she had heard the mother calling her baby Elanora. Ella thought it sounded like something out of one of Margaret's stupid soap operas, yet also found it amazingly depressing.

Blinking twice, Ella brought herself back into reality. "Oh, I can get a low heart rate easily," she said, realizing that by the way the woman had reacted, she wasn't going to get adopted by this couple, so she might as well not fluff the truth.

"Oh," Jack Hodgins said. But before he could try to change the subject, they heard screaming in the hallway.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME. OH MY GOD, BRENNAN. AND I MEAN, HOW COULD YOU HAVE PUT THIS LITTLE ANGEL INTO THE FOSTER SYSTEM? HOW?" Angela yelled into her phone.

"Wait," a weak voice said over the phone line. "She's alive?"


	3. The Amazing Third chapter

**Hey, sorry it took me a while to update. Thank you sooo much to all of those who reviewed! Today is my and my friend Emmet's younger sister Tina's birthday, so whether you are terrified of the cookie monster or are just a GOOD person, give me the gift of reviews and wish Tina a happy birthday. (I mean, a girl at my camp is baking me a MUFFIN! That takes like an hour! The least you can do is review, which takes like a minute. see my logic?) On with the story!**

Brennan had been partially in shock, partially rationalizing ever since she had lost connection with Angela ten minutes ago when she had driven through a tunnel. She knew that she should call her back, or at least answer her own phone, but she couldn't. She needed to think this though.

When she reached her apartment, she unloaded her groceries, grabbed a glass of water, and sat down on her couch. _What are the chances that Elan- the baby- had survived? _She thought. _Was there _any_ chance that she had survived? Surely I would have been contacted, had this occurred, and Angela probably just met a child that had similar facial construction to Booth and I. That's probably it, or she just met an attractive or smart child, asked the child her name, and the child must have answered Elanora. Angela knows from when we played that ridiculous board game that if I were to have a child, I would name her Elanora, so she freaked out. That's probably it. _This satisfied Brennan, and although she knew the odds of that happening were slim, the possibility gave her enough courage to call Angela back.

* * *

"Hello?" A masculine voice answered when Brennan called Angela's phone.

"Hodgins?"

"Dr. B?"

"Yes. Why did you answer Angela's phone?"

"No reason," Hodgins said, smiling as his wife said something apparently so funny that Ella couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, Angela must have told you that she thinks that she has met my daughter," Brennan stated calmly. "But it is quite understandable that she had made a mistake. You see-"

"Um, Dr. B?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to hear what Angela just got Ella, I mean Elanora, to admit." And with that, Hodgins told Brennan all about Elanora's life story, including with how Ella's mother never found out about Ella being alive. "That cannot possibly be a coincidence. And how she looks like you and Booth, it just-"

"No." Brennan stated firmly. "It has to just be a coincidence."

"Dr. B-"

"Hodgins-I…I have to…" Glancing at the clock, Brennan was relieved that she had an excuse. "I have to go meet Booth at the diner."

"Dr-"

"Goodbye Hodgins," She said as she hung up the phone, the grabbed her keys and practically ran out the front door, as if she was afraid that the phone was going to come after her.

* * *

"Hey, Bones," Booth said as she slid into the chair across from his.

"Hey, Booth."

"So…what's up?"

Brennan looked up, then answered, "The ceiling."

"No, Bones, I meant-" Then Booth went into an explanation as to what 'what's up' means, at the end of which, to her confused look, he simply said, "never mind."

They ordered, and by the time they got their food, they were having yet another debate about pie. At the end of this, Brennan smiled at the happy moment, then frowned, knowing what she must say next.

It wasn't fair to Booth to keep this from him, especially because Angela and Hodgins already knew. And it_ was_ his child too that she was 99.9 % sure had died after birth.

"Booth, I need to tell you that-"

But before she could finish, Angela burst through the doors, a wide- eyed Ella in tow, with Hodgins trying to hold her back, and she marched over to Booth and Brennan's table. Pushing Ella in front of her, Angela smirked, saying, "_Now_ do you believe me?"

**Hey, I wrote a chapter On My Birthday. Click that review button and thank me. ;)**

**-Charlie**


	4. The Jaw Dropping Fourth Chapter

**Hey! Thank you so much to all of those of you who reviewed! If you, for some reason, believe that I own Bones, stop it right now. That is this story's disclaimer, so just apply it to all previous chapters and all chapters to come.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has seen City of Angels and laughed really, really hard and called Nicholas Cage a stalker. Repeatedly. It's also dedicated to whoever is offended by that statement. And it's dedicated to everyone who is going to Google "City of Angels" to figure out what the heck it is. I love you all! On with the story.**

Brennan's mouth formed an uncharacteristic "o."

"Bones, what is she talking about?" Booth asked. Then turning to Angela, he raised his eyebrows and asked, "And why do you have an eight year old with you?"

"Well," Hodgins started, "After recalling Dr. B's experience in the foster system, Ang and I were going to adopt a kid, and that's how we met-"

"I'm not eight, I'm seven." Ella corrected Booth, although she was glad that she appeared an entire year older. "Are you two my parents?"

"What would have given you the idea that we are your parents?" Booth asked, looking terribly confused.

"Mrs. Angela was telling Dr. Hodgins that two people named Booth and Bren had an a-fair, and Bren got pregnant, but didn't tell Booth, and then for some reason thought that her baby was dead, so she ran off before she could find out that her baby was alive. The last part goes with what had happened with my mother, and I do not believe in coincidences, so when Mrs. Angela said that we were going to the Royal Diner to meet up with her friends Booth and Bren, I figured out that you two must be my parents, and I think that Mrs. Angela and Dr. Hodgins agree with me." Ella finished, then gasped for air because she had said that all in one breath.

Booth's coffee cup shattered on the ground.

Brennan's mouth's "o" doubled in size.

"Bones, … Bones, is this true?" Booth rambled.

"Well-" But before Brennan could finish, a slightly obese woman with wild hair came running though the door, exhausted from having speeded all the way from the adoption center to the diner.

"Margaret!" Ella exclaimed.

Behind Margaret, two police men entered the door, handcuffs in hand, looking at where Margaret was pointing at Angela and Hodgins and saying, "It's them."

**Do you see that little button at the end? Yeah, that one there. Don't pretend that you can't see it. Now press it. You **_**can**_** review even if you don't have an account, so don't be all like "Oh, I'm not able to review." LIAR. PRESS THE BUTTON. Otherwise, fear the wrath of the cookie monster!**


	5. The Shocking 5th Chapter

"Wait, this must be some mistake!" Ange attempted to explain, as a burly police officer strapped a pair of handcuffs across her wrists.

"Did you, or did you not, Mr. and Mrs. Hodquins-" the so- called Margaret replied.

"It's Hodgins." Hodgins replied smoothly, appearing as though the current situation did not bother him in the slightest.

"Fine. Did you, or did you not illegally transport a minor belonging to the state of Virginia out of Room B of the center for adoption and into your vehicle, where we were lucky that I saw you outside and was able to follow you here?"

"Well, except for the being lucky part…" Hodgins started.

"Come on Ella," Margaret stated, pulling the young girl towards herself.

"But wait, it was in the name of love." Angela said.

Margaret scoffed.

"But it was, Margaret," said Ella, looking as though she felt a horrible need to correct her. "Those two-" she pointed at Booth and Brennan, who were watching the scene with confused looks on their faces, "are my parents."

Margaret appeared shocked, but soon recovered. "That's not a fact, and besides, they look nothing-" It was at that moment that the slightly obese children's services worker truly took a look at the two partners. Then at Ella. Then back to the two partners. "It's uncanny," she whispered.

Brennan looked as if she had gotten over the initial shock, and stated, "We will need a DNA test to confirm, but for now, I suggest that you let Angela and Dr. Hodgins off with a warning, and take "Ella" back with you. We can send an expert to-"

"Bones, you aren't saying that you truly believe that this girl is your…our daughter, do you?"

"Well, facial construction supports that theory, so it is likely."

"But…"

"I knew it," Ella declared. "I knew that I wasn't going to get adopted. I just had to get all of my hopes up, didn't I, and then-" She was unable to finish her sentence, for she suddenly started to fall, and collapsed onto the floor, blood draining from her face.


End file.
